


Icarus

by whatchuknowbouts (firesoul01)



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: A moment during the war, F/M, no violence, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesoul01/pseuds/whatchuknowbouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a moment during the war. Rachel is working on homework, Tobias is making a plan for after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlebirdtoldme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebirdtoldme/gifts).



> Happy Early Birthday Erin. I hope you enjoy it. This one shouldn't make you cry.  
> I don't know how I did. If anyone's Ooc, don't hesitate to tell me. Also, I replaced the thought speak brackets with * because I didn't realize that it ate everything between them because I didn't realize it's using HTML

Tobias perched on a lamp in Rachel's room, his eyesight trained on the page she was busy scribbling on. *So, what exactly is the topic you're covering?* Tobias asked, not quite sure what to make of what he was reading. 

“It's supposed to be a creative writing assignment,” Rachel replied, erasing a line after a moment of though, idly chewing on the end of her pencil as she re-read what she'd already written. “It's supposed to be a story that's taking a character from a famous Greek or Roman myth and telling a story about their life.”

*Sounds interesting.* Tobias replied, craning his head to try to read the paper. *What are you writing about? I can't read it from this angle.*

“Promise you won't laugh at me?” Rachel asked, looking at Tobias questioningly. “You have to promise of I won't tell you.”

*I promise, I promise.* Tobias replied, a laughter in his thought speak voice. *I'll even talon swear if it'll make you feel better.*

“Okay, well, I'm using Icarus as my mythological character. And, remember you promised not to laugh,” Rachel reminded Tobias, her cheeks faintly pink. “And the story I'm telling about his life is his uh, his first love. Like the girl he first fell in love with.”

*I have no clue who Icarus is,* Tobias replied sheepishly. *Like, I know the gods. Hades, Zeus, Hera, all of those. But that's really about it. I was never really interested in myths and what not.*

“Oh. Icarus has been a favorite of mine since we started covering mythology,” Rachel admitted, looking down at her paper, absently reaching up and stroking Tobias' head. “He's a young man who, after getting wings, starts flying higher and higher. Eventually he flies too close to the sun. The wax in his wings melt.”

Tobias leaned upwards slightly as Rachel stroked his head, enjoying the feeling of her cool fingers. *Oh. I've never heard that story.* Tobias admitted sheepishly. *I wonder what Marco would say if he knew bird boy had never heard the story of Icarus.* Tobias joked.

“Not much if he knows what's good for him,” Rachel commented. “But the story I'm writing is like the first girl he's really interested in. And so he tries to impress her with the wings, it works. They go flying, with Icarus carrying her in his arms. I always kinda figured the only reason he flew so close to the sun was to impress a girl anyways. It's just stupid enough that a boy would think of it.”

*I know this hawk body is often misleading,* Tobias replied. *But you do realize that I am in fact a boy, right Rachel?* Tobias asked, gently teasing his girlfriend. 

“I know that,” Rachel huffed. “But I don't mean just any boys. I mean like a boy boy. One of the stupid boys who thinks that impressing a girl is the only worthwhile thing in the world. Like a lot of the boys at school. They don't realize how much it means to have a boy be sweet, and caring, and just act like they care about her.” Rachel shrugged, reaching up and slowly stroking Tobias' face, “They don't understand that girls want guys that are thoughtful.”

Tobias stared at Rachel for a moment before fluttering to the ground, beginning to morph. “I'm glad you feel that way,” Tobias said, reaching out and taking Rachel's hand in his own, gently intertwining their fingers. “Just remember that you can't forget the feathers. Chicks dig the feathers.” Tobias said, smiling at Rachel.

“Oh, of course, silly me” Rachel replied, returning Tobias' smile, leaning forward and kissing him gently. “How could I forget?” Rachel asked as she pulled away, grinning happily at Tobias after a moment.

Tobias gently rubbed Rachel's hand, leaning in for another soft kiss. “Run away with me,” Tobias whispered after a moment, his breath soft against Rachel's lips. “After all this is over... and we win. Just leave all of this behind. We'll find somewhere else, somewhere that we can, that we can just forget about this war.” 

Rachel pulled back slightly, her eyes wide as she looked at Tobias. 'Is he really asking me to run away with him?' Rachel thought to herself, a warm feeling in her stomach. “Tobias I...” Rachel began, not sure where she wanted to go. She what, wasn't sure that she loved him? She was sure of that. Wasn't sure that she'd be able to make it with him. It wasn't like it was like he was asking her to marry him. Just leave, after everything was over. 

“Oh,” Tobias replied softly, mistaking Rachel's confusion for uncertainty. “I didn't mean to like, make you uncomfortable or anything it's just... I know that I love you Rachel. And I know that after all this is over, I probably won't be able to live around here. I just know that if I had my choice, I'd want you to be with me. And it doesn't have to be forever. Just for a year or two, change of scenery. Ya know?”

Rachel pulled Tobias close, silencing him with a quick kiss. “Tobias, I can't say anything for sure. I don't even know if we're all gonna live to see the end of this war. But... if we do make it, then sure.” Rachel replied, pulling Tobias in for another kiss, slightly deeper this time. “But only a year, two at the most. I couldn't leave my family for that long.”

“Sounds good.” Tobias replied, smiling against Rachel's lips. “I wasn't expecting more than that anyways.” Tobias said softly, following Rachel as she gently pulled him towards her bed. 

They didn't talk about the future more that night, they just lay together, sharing soft kisses and sweet nothings until Tobias' time was up.


End file.
